happypetstoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Quests
Tap on a Pet portrait on the top of the screen, and it will lead you to the respective Pet who will then issue a quest that needs to be done. You may choose to accept or reject the Quest. Upon completion, depending on the quest, you will be able to gain XP points, coins, clovers or decos and costumes as rewards. Tap on the Giftbox icon to retrieve the rewards. You can receive up to a maximum of 2 Quests from any townies available, and 1 special Mayor Quest. Types of Quests Special Mayor Quests Mojo will ask for a certain number of coins to upgrade a part of town. Upgrades include new townie homes, more item slots in the shops, and improved shop appearances. Once accepted, a countdown will appear until the upgrade is complete. Special Mayor quests have their own quest slot and and won't go away once available. You will get 5-10 diamonds as a reward and a chance to share a photo for coins. If you want to save some more money for you to buy your most desired items, clothes and among others, do not accept his investment anymore. Just tap "Let me think" and he will laugh and say "The investment must go on." Trivia The Townie will ask five questions in a row. After each correct answer, you can choose to answer another question for more coins or leave with the coins you've earned. If you get an incorrect answer, the game will end and you'll leave with 25% of the prize. You can receive up to 1600 coins as a reward. Balloon Popping Different colored balloons will float across the screen as you're given a combination of three colors. You're given 45 seconds to match as many combos as possible. Tapping a wrong balloon may result into failure. Each combination you've done will give you 1 point. You will win when you have at least 9 points. You will get 280 coins and a random item as a reward. Do not get a rare Gift-themed furniture or a super rare Balloon-themed furniture. Just sell them to Maggie and she will give you the money as an exchange. Fishing Competition You are given 1 minute to fish as many fish a possible. You must fish at least 1 fish to win. This quest may reward you with super rare Trash-themed or Ocean-themed furniture. Rhythm Game Tap the notes as they reach the circle on the screen. The better you do, the better your reward will be. You will recieve up to 1250 coins, depending on how many notes you've hit perfectly and a random item as a reward. Rock Paper Scissors A Townie will ask to play Rock Paper Scissors with one of your items. If you win, you will get 80% coins of the item's price and another item which has an equal or nearly equal price with the item you just played with. Note that Townies won't play Rock Paper Scissors with diamond and event items. Item Delivery Only specific Townies will issue you this quest. A Townie will ask you to get a specific item. You have to get the Townie the requested item within 24 hours. You will get 3250 coins and a random item as a reward. Visit Other Player Houses A Townie will ask you to visit the homes of a number of other players. You can find out how many homes you have left to visit by talking to the quest giver. You will get coins and a random item as a reward. Visit Townie Houses To get this quest, you must have the right match of Townies. One of your Townies will ask you to visit another specific Townie's house. You can visit that Townie's house in the next 10 minutes, 12 hours, or 24 hours. You have to come at the exactly right time or else you will fail the quest. If you make it, you will receive coins and a random item as a reward. This is optional. If you do not like it after all, just tap "No thanks". Happy Pet Find You are given 45 seconds to spot as many differences you can find in the pictures. There will be one difference in every picture and the pictures become harder everytime you solve them. You need at least 30 points to win. You will get 280 coins and a random item as a reward. You might also get a rare Gift-themed furniture or super rare Balloon-themed furniture. Happy Pet House You have to memorize which Townies are in the house. You then have to choose which Townies you saw. You have 3 chances to see again which Townies are in the house. You have 3 lives. If you make a mistake, you lose 1 life. The game ends when you lose all your lives. For every turn you get correctly, you will earn 1 XP. You will get 280 coins and a random item as a reward. This is optional. If you do not like that game, just tap "No thanks". Visit Your House This is very similar to the 'Visit Townie Houses' quest. Townies may sometimes ask to visit your home. You can set the meeting to take place in the next 10 minutes, 12 hours, or 24 hours. Remember that you have to be INSIDE your home for the quest to be successful. Tips *If Mojo has a regular townie quest asking for an item you don't want to deliver, you can select "I need help!" to exit the quest dialog without rejecting it. When you speak to him again, the item requested may change. *If you win at Scissors Paper Stone, the next time you play the winning choice will be the next one in the sequence. *If you are saving more money to buy your most desired items, clothes and among others, do not accept Mojo's special quests anymore. Just tap "Let me think" and he will say "The investment must go on." Category:Tips Category:Tricks Category:Help